


(I Wear My) Sunglasses At Night

by xdancingqueenxx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Manipulative Relationship, Mind Manipulation, Partial Mind Control, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdancingqueenxx/pseuds/xdancingqueenxx
Summary: For the sake of his own sanity, Vision ignores the obvious problems right in front of him, even when they grow more and more severe.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	(I Wear My) Sunglasses At Night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Sunglasses At Night by Corey Hart.

He doesn't say anything when he's suddenly awake, even though he knows that he shouldn't be - something feels off.

 _Vision jerks awake._ _Wanda is driving a car - and she stops in front of a random suburban house._

_Wanda-! His sweet Wanda is alive. She's okay. She looks tired, stressed, but good. Did everyone else make it out okay? Wait, were they still fighting? Weren't they in Wakanda before?_

_"Wanda...where is...? I can't remem-, wait...someone was trying to take the stone! Wanda, we need to-"_

_She shushes him. "Don't worry about that. It's over. We're home, and that's all that matters." she says gently, and then he swears he sees her eyes flash red, can feel her ripping apart his mind -_

_He can't remember anymore._

_He desperately clings onto his memories as they are ripped away from him, he needed to do something before it was too late-_

_But he doesn't remember what he needed to do._

_It's only now that he notices Wanda is in a wedding dress. When did they get married?_

_"C'mon, Vis. Our stuff isn't going to get moved by itself."_

He doesn't say anything when, after he asks Wanda what happened - why can't he remember, she ignores him.

_"Wanda," Vision says softly, shaking Wanda awake._

_Wanda blinks awake. "Vis?"_

_"Wanda...I can't, ever since we got to our new house, I can't seem to remember anything. Do you know what happened? I don't seem to remember-"_

_Wanda gives something akin to a scoff, clicking_ the _light off. "Go back to sleep, Vision."_

_"But Wanda, I think something's wro-"_

_" **Go to sleep**." She commands, and he's asleep before his head hits the pillow._

He doesn't say anything when Mr. Hart asks too many questions and nearly dies for it.

_Mr. Hart asks too many questions for Wanda's liking._

_It's not hard - with a subtle flick of her wrist, she has the man choking on his food; his wife thinking it's all a silly prank._

_Vision looks at Wanda worriedly, meanwhile, Wanda looks disturbingly calm._

_"Vision, help him."_

He doesn't say anything when Geraldine mysteriously vanishes and everyone else in town pretends they don't know her (except he didn't ask that Anges; he doesn't trust Agnes).

_"Where's Geraldine?" Vision asks, an uncomfortable feeling worming it's way into his mind._

_"Oh, she had to go home, honey." Wanda replies, an eerie smile on her face._

_Vision shifts anxiously. He's about to say something else, when his concern is replaced by a voice reminding him he's a father._

_But something was wrong. He didn't like the way his neighbors were talking._

_A voice in his head stopped him, encouraging him to ignore it._

He doesn't say anything when this supposed brother (though, blearily, he seems to remember something of a brother who looked quite different, before the notion is forcibly pushed from his mind) of Wanda's shows up to the door.

_Wanda answers the door, and is greeted by a man about Wanda's age with silver hair._

_"How about a hug from my sister?"_

_"...Pietro?"_

_Pietro. Why does that name sound so familiar?_

_And then for just a second, he remembers. Pietro is dead, he died in a place Vision doesn't remember the name of, anymore._

_And then he quickly forgets again, the memory forcibly ejected from his mind, as if a slate has been wiped clean._

_"...Wanda, who is this?" Vision asks, because he can't remember the silver haired man anymore._

_"Who's the popsicle?" The not-dead brother asks, - wait no, he can't be dead, there he is, living and breathing._

_Death._

_Death..._

_The Mind Stone...was dead, and someone had taken it-_

_Something chides him, because no, how could the mind stone be dead? Vision was still alive and breathing._

_His thought process is interrupted once again, wiped clean._

_"This is Vision," Wanda says._

_She goes back to the same well travelled path, attempting to control his mind, but Vision catches her this time, pushing her away._

_Wanda jolts, glaring at Vision. She composes herself quickly. "Well, say hello to Pietro, won't you?"_

He doesn't say anything when he has confirmation that Wanda is attempting to mess with his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, if you enjoyed, leave a review! It's free, and they inspire me to create more content like this :)


End file.
